From The Sister's Eyes
by Kayame92
Summary: Haylee Diggory is Cedric Diggory's younger sister. This is just a little story about her adventures at Hogwarts and the story from her eyes.


All I could hear was my alarm clock blaring. I swung my arm up, knocking the clock off my bed table. Which, of course, did not cause it to turn off. I groaned, but rolled over and picked it up and hit the OFF switch. I looked over my shoulder and saw the sun peeking through my curtains. A perfect day to see my big brother off.

"Oh, you are awake," my mother said from the doorway, "Good. Now I don't have to have your father pry you out of bed."

"Yeah…I'm up," I responded groggily.

"Well there's breakfast downstairs when you're ready, darling," she told me as she left to go back to the kitchen. As she left, a young tabby cat strolled in and hopped on the bed.

"Oh Luna…" I sighed, "Today's the day again…" She looked at me confused. "Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about. You're a cat." I walked to the window on the east side of my room and opened the curtains. I looked down to see my father and brother loading up the car. My brother felt me looking at him and looked up at me, and waved. I smiled and waved back.

It was about two years ago when my big brother got an owl delivering his letter. My father was so proud. I knew what it meant. It meant that he would get all of father's love until he finally left for Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Either way, I knew my time would come. I would be of age next year. I had a year until I'd get my letter from Hogwarts and my father would be proud of me then.

"Are you dressed yet, Haylee?" my mom called from downstairs.

"No," I called back.

"Well hurry up, you're breakfast will get cold," she scolded.

"Okay, mom." I sighed and went into my closet. I grabbed a black and red striped t-shirt that hung off my shoulder and a pair of jeans. I threw them on the bed and stripped off my pajamas, just letting them fall onto the floor. I got dressed and made my way down to the kitchen and sat at the table. My mother placed a plate of waffles in front of me. "So when are we leaving," I asked.

"Well you're father and brother are leaving right after breakfast," she replied casually.

"Wait, what?! What about us?" I demanded. There was no way in hell that I was going to miss seeing Cedric off. I had to the last year because I got a nasty cold and was bedridden for two whole weeks. I tried to sneak out…but failed miserably.

"Well you see, sweetie—" she began.

"Your mother has decided not to come," my father interrupted as he and Cedric walked into the kitchen.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"I'm not feeling very well," my mother answered as she placed Cedric's and my father's breakfast in front of them. "So I'm going to stay home and rest."

"But mom…Cedric—" I began to argue.

"Haylee, it's alright. I understand," Cedric said, "but you're still coming…right?"

"Of course!" I said, looking at him like he was crazy, "why wouldn't I?"

"Alright then," he said, laughing.

"Finish your breakfast children," my father demanded, "we're running a little behind schedule already. And we wouldn't want to have Cedric miss his train, would we?"

"No father," we both answered obediently.

About an hour or so later, we arrived at the train station. I walked through the platforms holding Cedric's hand looking around in awe. We followed our father to a small area between platforms 9 and 10.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Just watch," my father said as two twin boys about Cedric's age walked up to the platforms. Followed by a younger boy my age, a girl younger than me, their mother, and their father. "Ah, Molly and Arthur," my father greeted the twins' parents, "so lovely to see you today."

"Indeed, Amos." Arthur, the twins' father replied, "here to see your boy off are you?"

"Yes I am," my father answered. Molly looked at me.

"And who is this beautiful young girl?" she asked.

"This is my daughter," he said, nudging me forwards, "Haylee, go on. Say hi."

"Um…hi…" I stuttered out.

"Bit of a shy one she is," one of the twins pointed out.

"Probably afraid of you. I mean look at your face, Georgey," the other twin laughed.

"Oh hush it, Fred," George barked. I couldn't help but let a laugh sneak out. Fred looked at me and smiled.

"There's a smile," he said.

"Leave the poor girl alone," the young girl said, "she's probably afraid of both of you. I would be."

"Now Ginny, behave," her mother demanded, "and Ron for pete's sake, say hello. You'll be going to school with her next year." The boy my age looked at me and shrugged off a shy 'hello.' Molly sighed, "hopeless. Anyways, shall we get going? Wouldn't want to miss the train now."

"Yes, lets," my father said, "please, after you."

"Fred, George, you first," Arthur pointed at an empty wall between the two platforms. I stared in shock as they ran full speed at the wall and disappeared. I looked at my father, completely baffled. Then watched in shock as the rest of the family followed as well as Cedric.

"Well," my father asked, "are you going or not?"

"But…how…" I began to question. But my father disappeared into the wall, leaving me alone and confused. I took a deep breath and built up enough courage. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, than sprinted at the wall. I winced and waited for the full impact of the cement wall. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see myself on a whole other platform bustling with people. My jaw dropped. Fred and George popped up on both sides of me.

"Welcome to Platform 9¾, love," Fred said.

"One of the most magical place on earth," George said, teasingly.

"Next to Hogwarts of course," answered Fred.

"Oh of course," agreed George.

"This is…amazing!" I gasped, "I've never seen anything like this before! It's incredible!"

"Of course you haven't seen anything like it dearie," remarked Fred, putting his arm around me. I smiled at him. Cedric came up from behind and made his way between Fred and I, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the train.

"C'mon Haylee, look at this," he said. I looked back at Fred and George. Fred smiled at me and winked.

After a while, everyone was on the train that needed to be and it was pulling out of the station. I waved at Cedric, who waved back out the window. I also waved goodbye to Fred.

"I'll see you around Christmas time, love," he shouted back at me. I nodded at him and smiled. Then turned back to my father, who was giving me a stern look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Would you happen to have a little crush on Mr. Weasley?" he asked smartly.

"No!" I answered, slightly angered by such a question. But I could feel my face turn red. He smiled and put his arm around me. Then, we began our journey home.


End file.
